


After Spring

by choicherries



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Spring, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choicherries/pseuds/choicherries
Summary: Student president, Park Jinyoung. With soft brown hair, plump and rosy lips and a kind and welcoming stature, he was every girl’s ideal first love. Of course, Kim Yugyeom wasn’t a girl, nor was he gay. At least… Not very gay. He just happened to have a certain fixation on the school’s most prominent leader and promising valedictorian.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Encounter

On this very warm spring day, Yugyeom’s fixation was highlighted as his eyes tracked the older boy’s shuffling across the sakura filled courtyard. The soft breeze brushed the younger’s glazed skin, and Yugyeom sighed, smiling as he adjusted his school tie. As he did so, a cherry lollipop was thrust in his face. The hand waved it around in a weak attempt to get the younger’s attention; much to Yugyeom’s distaste the offering was covering his much-preferred eye-candy. Said eye-candy disappeared into the science block and the brown-haired boy let out a huff of disappointment before snatching the sweet from his friend’s hand.

Bambam ‘tsk-ed’ and shoved Yugyeom’s shoulder. “Stare any harder and you’ll probably burn holes in his back,” he teased, pocketing the remaining lollipops in his already bulging blazer. Yugyeom’s face flushed and he rolled his eyes. He pointed at the self-named ‘Park Jinyoung Protection Squad’, a small group of freshman girls who trailed behind their idol carrying an assortment of snacks and beverages for him to feast on.

“You see them? At least I’m not that obsessed.”

There was a moment of silence before a snort erupted from Yugyeom’s other side. “Okay Jackson, what do you want to say? You clearly have an opinion.” Yugyeom demanded, glaring at the older boy. Jackson pursed his lips, trying to conceal his amusement. “ _What?!”_ Yugyeom prompted. The blond smiled again. “Gyeom-ah, you kind of _are_ obsessed with him, you know-“

“Yeah, at least those girls admit it.” Bam added, struggling to supress a laugh. Yugyeom refrained himself from rolling his eyes this time and instead let out a huff of defeat. “Yeah well, they probably have more of a chance with him.”

Jackson’s expression changed drastically to one of confusion. “What do you mean? That guy’s never been on a date with a _girl_. He’s too dedicated to his studies or whatever-”

“Or, you know, he’s _gay_.” Bambam interjected, rolling his eyes.

“-he volunteers in his spare time and he uses it as an excuse—"

“He’s literally _gay_ Jackson. G-A-Y. Full homo.”

“-and he says he’s never interested in anyone but he’s the most popular guy in the entire school—"

“How do you even know that? Do you stalk him or something?"

“I have my sources. Apparently Jisoo from 3-B tried to ask him out and he turned her down. I mean… who could turn _Jisoo_ down? She’s so sweet and angelic and gorgeous and- Oh my goodness, he _is_ gay.” Jackson’s jaw dropped and he looked at the other two; it was rather comical and Bambam just shook his head in dismay.

He snorted. “You have the IQ of a dead log sometimes.” The older boy let out a gasp of fake hurt. Bam leaped up, pulling Yugyeom with him. “Time for English. Let’s go.”

Jackson made a face at the pair’s retreating backs.

Yugyeom’s English class was small, consisting only of those who needed “additional support”. It wasn’t Yugyeom’s fault that he couldn’t comprehend it; in his opinion, English was convoluted and a waste of his precious time. It didn’t help that his English teacher kept threatening him with the mention of a potential tutor.

Of course, Yugyeom being Yugyeom, this just propelled him to ignore her even more during such lessons. The last thing he needed was an English tutor, least of all some smart-arsed senior student who’d correct his every word.

Time ticked by sluggishly, and Yugyeom’s eyelids fell faster with every shift of the clock’s hands. However, when the bell rang, he bolted for the stairs, leaving a comical trail of worksheets in his wake.

By now, Yugyeom knew that at exactly 4:00, Jinyoung would come to the English block’s vending machine for his daily iced latte. Yugyeom just hoped that this time he’d run into him.

And he did. Almost literally. Yugyeom’s enthusiasm to see his crush lead him to sprint a little too fast down the stairs. Before he knew it, a wet step sent him sprawling to the ground. His eyes screwed shut, preparing for the harsh impact of the concrete floor below. Instead, he heard a yelp of surprise, as a pair of hands clutched his shoulders.

He opened one eye hesitantly, his arms still stuck to his sides in fear. An imploring pair of brown eyes met his and Yugyeom blinked rapidly, stunned by the fact that he hadn’t broken a bone yet.

“Your hands are warm.”

Probably not the first observation he should have made. “Um… thanks, I guess.” The owner of the warm hands quickly removed his grip and backed away slowly. Yugyeom rubbed his face and looked up at the figure. His expression changed almost immediately, and the sputtering began.

“Ah— student president... I mean Park Jinyoung…” _Shit, what do I call him._ Jinyoung smiled and held out a hand. Yugyeom stared at it. “Don’t worry, it’s not too warm. You won’t burn yourself; I promise.” Yugyeom cringed and shook the upper-classman’s hand.

_Soft. Why are they so soft?_

“I’m Yugyeom. Sorry for uh… squashing you.” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Up close, Jinyoung was even more handsome than he’d ever expected. His brown eyes were golden in the sunlight, and his hair glistened. His sharp jawline was softened when paired with Jinyoung’s kind smile, and he smelled like… pine, was it?

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Yugyeom. I think I’ve seen you around before…” Jinyoung paused to consider it, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. “That’s right! You’re Jackson’s friend, aren’t you? You guys hang out in the courtyard, yeah?”

Yugyeom let out a rather unattractive snort, and then blushed. “Y-yeah, uh, Jackson’s kind of a meme but he’s one of my closest friends.”

Jinyoung smiled. “I think he’s in my English class. He’s very bubbly, isn’t he?” Yugyeom nodded, trying to look at anything other than Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung must have noticed the discomfort of the younger boy, so he handed him a small can of coffee. “Here you go. I hope you weren’t hurt when you fell, I’d stay to help you out but I have a meeting. I’ll see you around.” And with that, the student president strolled away, hands in his pockets.

Yugyeom released a gush of air he didn’t realise he’d been holding. As he watched Jinyoung walk away, he tightened his grasp on the latte in his hand, the cool metal of the can calming his nerves.

He looked at the drink in his hand and a small smile grew on his face.

_Idiot._


	2. Admiration

Jinyoung waltzed into school half an hour early, drinking in the thick scent of flowers and the fresh wind that came with the spring air. Crisp enough to tell you it wasn’t summer yet, but a perfect remedy for the oncoming heat of the day. Jinyoung couldn’t be more grateful. He smiled at the gate guard as he walked through, admiring the architecture of the school before him.

Though the buildings were rather austere, the peeling paint and the weird lichen that had started to bloom at the foot of each building gave Jinyoung a sense of home. To be fair, these buildings were more like a home than his real one.

While many pitied him, an orphan just trying to make his way through high school, Jinyoung liked it. Having his own apartment, living his own meant less responsibilities in terms of dishes and laundry, and it meant a quiet study space that he often utilised.

However, he’d still rather come into school on an early train than stay in the empty flat alone. He took his responsibilities as a student leader very seriously, and that meant coming in early to ensure that everything was just so.

And yes, maybe sometimes he just felt lonely.

He pulled out his phone, plugging his headphones and started his morning routine; clearing the student bulletin and pinning up the notices, all the while humming to his self-proclaimed “Best Playlist Ever”. Usually he could get away with dancing his silly dances and singing to himself due to how early in the morning it was.

But this wasn’t ‘usually’.

It took Jinyoung a full two songs before he noticed the tall, slim figure peering at him from beside the vending machine. Almost immediately he lurched to a halt, ripping his headphones out. “How long have you been standing there?”

The figure stepped into the morning sunshine, exposing his face. “Man, if half the population of this school knew that you dance like one of those wiggly blow-up things in your free time, you wouldn’t be constantly drowning in girls.” Mark pushed his damp silver hair out of his face, a lazy smile playing on his lips. Jinyoung made a face. “You fucking _dolt_. You scared me.”

His ex-boyfriend grinned, leaning closer. “Aw, were you expecting someone else? Perhaps a certain junior… Kim Yugyeom, perhaps?” Jinyoung’s brow creased, and Mark chuckled.

“Shut up! What are you even talking about? Idiot, I’ve barely ever spoken to him.” Jinyoung spluttered, crossing his arms defensively. Mark rolled his eyes, leaning back. “As if you don’t purposely walk across the courtyard everyday _strutting_ for him. I swear, whenever you glance his way a lil’ bit of drool—”

“You’re delusional. And disgusting. Why are you even here this early?”

“I’m just saying, you seemed a little flustered when you’d finished your little chat with him yesterday. Don’t think I didn’t notice. But anyway, swim meet. We’ve been practicing for ages; I got thirsty, came to grab a soda and you were here swinging your gangly limbs around like a chicken without a head. It was quite entertaining actually… Anyway, I should get back. See you later, noodle.” With that, Mark strode off, his hair still sticking up because of the chlorine. Jinyoung simply scoffed, still slightly embarrassed.

Mark and Jinyoung had dated on and off for a long time; they would’ve stayed together if it weren’t for both of their many commitments. Mark had started training for national swim meets when the pair first started dating, and it was what tore them apart the first few times. They ended up back together a few months later after one of Jackson’s legendary parties. Their most recent breakup occurred when Jinyoung was elected as student president. Both thought it best to protect their images, and decided it was time to go their separate ways.

Not that this stopped Jinyoung from getting frazzled every time they talked.

Mark was what Jaebum would call “One Fine Specimen”, and he wasn’t wrong; tall, with a strong jaw and captivating eyes, it was no wonder Mark was so popular. If it weren’t for his swim meets, Mark probably would have dated others between his relationships with Jinyoung.

By now, the sun had fully risen and the scent of the cherry blossoms was starting to get heavier. Jinyoung had finished his rounds and was now sorting out his books for the day, humming to himself. His phone screen lit up with a notification, catching the young man’s attention.

_Hi Jinyoung  
You recently signed up for a tutoring place in our new programme. We have a new potential tutee that may need your help. Could you please reply with the timeslots that you’re available in? Thank you. I’ll be in touch about hourly rates once you’ve confirmed your times.  
Kind regards  
Mrs Yoon_

Jinyoung sighed. He’d forgotten about offering his help; but he needed as many extracurriculars as he could get for his CV. Besides that, he also needed as much money he could get; though he knew that tutoring jobs don’t pay well, anything was better than nothing at all. He responded quickly and politely, listing his available times.

“Park Jinyoung!” Choi Youngjae’s voice echoed down the hall and Jinyoung had to smile. There was something so endearing about Youngjae; his positivity was contagious. The boy skidded to a halt in front of him, beaming. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Jaebum and I are hanging out after school today. Together. You know, just me and him.” Jinyoung smiled. The younger boy had had a crush on Jaebum for the longest time, and his affection for the latter was adorable. Jinyoung suspected that Jaebum liked him back, though in his own gruff way.

“That’s great, Youngjae. Tell me all about it later, okay?” Nodding, Youngjae glanced at his watch. “Doesn’t Mark have training today? Why aren’t you watching him?”

“Why should I be?”

“Oh. I mean, you always say you guys aren’t dating, but it’s no secret that you’re still crushing on each other, right? I mean, he acts all nonchalant but really—”

“Youngjae.” Jinyoung’s voice was defensive. “It’s not like that. He doesn’t have time for dating, and besides which, I have my own commitments.” Youngjae eyed him suspiciously and Jinyoung blinked back innocently.

“Yeah. Alright. If you say so. Are you free after school tomorrow?”

“Sorry, I’ve just signed up for that English tutoring programme. I said that tomorrow would be a potential slot, but Mrs Yoon hasn’t responded yet so I don’t know if I’ll be free or not. Guess it depends on the tutee…?” Jinyoung trailed off, his gaze wandering towards the staircase.

A certain junior student had just appeared, striding between his two friends.

Yugyeom’s head was thrown back in laughter, and Jinyoung smiled at the image. Yugyeom’s light hair seemed to glow in the early morning streams of sunlight, and he couldn’t help but admire the younger boy’s jawline… He caught Bambam’s eye, and quickly looked away.

“Jinyoung? Hello?”

“Sorry. Hey, I need to get to class. If I don’t see you before your date, call me?”

“Sure.” Youngjae studied him curiously. Jinyoung swallowed and swivelled on his heel, heading in the other direction.

_Damn it, Kim Yugyeom, you really mess me up._


End file.
